Harry Potter and the Decendent of Fianna
by EvaneScence1
Summary: Harry goes to Romania with Ron and his family, along with Hermione and Ginny. While there, Harry descovers secrets that can change his life forever... and Ginny's life as well. Rated PG-13 for violence and later romance scences
1. Letters from Ron and Ginny?

Chapter one  
  
It was the summer and Harry hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione in quite some time now. He had been stuck at the Dursely's all summer once again. It had seemed like forever for Harry, but he had only been there for two weeks. To pass the time, Harry would sit and either read the book Quidditch Through the Ages, the book Hermione had sent him, or her would just sit and talk to Hedwig who, most of the time, was asleep or screeching.  
  
For most students, summer was the best time of the year, but not for Harry. He much so despised the summer time because summer meant more time with the Durselys and less time to see his friends. Summer for Harry Potter was a living hell. His summer was spent by being tormented by Dudley and his little fat friends. Dudley would tease him, break his things, taunt Hedwig, and do his favorite sport, and probably the only sport his fat arse can get him to do, Harry Hunting. This was not a fun summer for Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
At this time, Harry was once again alone in his little room with Hedwig. He wasn't really doing much of anything, except praying that the day would soon end and that he would be another step closer to going back to his true home, Hogwarts. Harry missed Hogwarts very much so and he had been once again counting the days down on his calendar until the day he would get to go back.  
  
As Harry stared at the calendar, Hedwig began one of her screeching fits again. At first, Harry thought she had just been trying to get out of her cage, but when Hedwig wouldn't stop, Harry grew suspicious. He turned around and looked to see what Hedwig was yelling at and there, flying high over Hedwig's cage, was Ron's pet owl, Pig. Harry ran over to the cage and tried to catch the menacing bird. When he finally did, Harry placed Pig with Hedwig in her cage and took the letter off Pig's leg. Hedwig did not seem pleased to share her cage with the small wild owl. She began to screech some more, trying to tell Harry to get Pig the hell away from here.  
  
"C'mon Hedwig. He won't be in there with you to long. Just until I read this letter," Harry assured Hedwig. She continued to screech, however, until her voice began to hurt and she stopped.  
  
Harry walked over to his rather large and broken bed and sat down to open the letter. Harry smiled as he opened it, recognizing the sloppily written handwriting on the first sheet of paper in the envelope. Harry noticed there were two pieces of paper in the envelope. He decided to open up Ron's first. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey Harry! Sorry I didn't write any sooner, but we have been busy packing up to go to Romania to see Charlie again. (Harry read this, then sighed. "Great," he muttered. "Now I'll have to stay here all summer." Harry then continued to read on.) But this year, Percy, Fred, and George have decided to stay at home and mum said that me and Ginny were aloud to bring a friend to come with us. So, I was wondering if you'd want to come. (Harry's heart leaped. He had never been anywhere further from Privet Drive then at Hogwarts. The farther away, the better Harry put it.) This year, Charlie told us that there is a walkthrough, so we can see the dragons up close! (The leap in his heart suddenly became a knot in his throat. "Oh joy," Harry muttered.) Charlie also said that there is a new museum with all these real neat scriptures inscribed in rock walls and stuff that were found in Romania. Well, anyway, I hope you can get your aunt and uncle to let you come.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Harry Birthday. Sorry I don't have a gift for you right now, but I promise I'll get you one at Romania  
  
Harry smiled and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and told Ron that he would love to come and that Ron should pick him up A.S.A.P. even if the Durselys say no and that Ron didn't have to get him anything. Leaving the Durselys was the best gift you could get Harry.  
  
After Harry finished writing, he remembered that there was another paper in the envelope. Harry picked up the paper, seeing handwriting he didn't recognize. It was much neater then Ron's .Harry read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello Harry. I was just writing to wish you a Happy Birthday. On the back of this page, I taped a little stick thing. Take your wand out and point it at the stick and say "Enlargio". Don't worry, you won't get a letter from the Ministry of Magic for using this spell.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Harry stared at the letter for awhile. Since when did Ginny send him birthday presents? Harry turned the paper over and took the stick off the back of it. He placed it on the bed and went to his trunk. He pulled out his wand and walked back over to the bed. He pointed his wand at the stick and said, "Enlargio." The stick then grew and became something that pleased Harry way more then he had been in almost all his years at Hogwarts. 


	2. Second Thoughts

Chapter Two  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He picked up the brand new broomstick he had just gotten and examined it. It was great! There was a grip on the top-end of the it for holding onto and labeled in a golden coral color was the name, 'Firebolt 3000.' It was one of the greatest gifts he had received since his Godfather, Sirius, gave him his old Firebolt.  
  
As Harry gazed at his new broomstick, he began to wonder why Ginny got him it and how long she had been saving up for it. Harry knew she had had a little crush on him in her first and second year, but he had thought that she had moved on. Apparently not. Harry sat back down on his bed and thought for a bit. He had always had a crush on Cho and never really noticed anyone else. You can kinda say that his head was up in the clouds when Cho came to mind. He had never really sat down and thought to himself if he had ever liked anyone besides Cho, let alone Ginny.  
  
As Harry sat in wonder, Pig had began to bang around in the cage anxiously, until Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the cage finally fell and the two owls began screeching loudly. Harry quickly ran over and picked the cage up. He took Pig out and began to try and calm the screaming hedwig. "Hedwig, please keep quiet! If Uncle Vernon hears you-"  
  
"POTTER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon's voice screamed up the stairs.  
  
Harry groaned and looked at the two owls. "Thanks you two." Harry said miserably. He quickly wrote a note saying thank you to Ginny and handed it to Pig. He quickly threw Pig out the window and he flew away.  
  
Harry turned to his door and opened it. He then began to head downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey people. First authors note of the story. I actually don't like these much, but oh well. Had to put in one. Well, this is an attempt to actually finish a fanfic. I probably will though because I have a lot of great ideas. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. :)  
  
Oh, and here's the Disclaimer: I only own the plot and I made up the Romania setting in the later chapters 


	3. Asking to Go

Chapter Three  
  
Harry walked down to the dinning room where he was sitting. Uncle Vernon stood up and looked at Harry. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you to keep that bloody bird quiet?!"  
  
"It's not my fault you make me keep her in that cage.." Harry muttered.  
  
"What was that boy?" Uncle Vernon snapped.  
  
"Nothing.. I was just saying that there's a way you can have a peaceful summer with no owls screeching or annoying black haired boy taking up your air and eating your food." Harry was going to try and get him to let him go to Romania with the Weasleys now. By the way he was putting it, Harry was almost positive he would be allowed to go.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Ron's family is going to Romania, which is hundreds, maybe thousands, or miles away from here. If you let me go, there will be no screeching owls and no me until next summer."  
  
Uncle Vernon stroked his chin in thought. If he let him go, he would have peace, but then Harry would be happy. On the other hand, did he really want to wake up at seven in the morning by a screaming owl? Vernon remembered how peaceful it had been last summer when Harry went to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys last year. "Well...fine! I'm only doing this so I don't hear your bloody bird every damn blasted day."  
  
Harry smirked and ran up to his room to get his things together. He hurried up and out his things in his trunk and when he finished he plopped down on the bed. His head began to race with thoughts and questions... and not only about what Romania will be like. What WERE his true feelings for Ginny? Did he like her? Why hadn't he noticed her sooner? Actually, Harry realized that he had noticed her before. In his second year when he first saw she liked him. He was so scared when he went to the Chamber of Secrets but... he hadn't been scared for his own life. And after three years, Harry realized who he was scared for. He was scared for Ginny. So, maybe he did have some affection for her...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Around three o'clock in the morning, while Harry was still asleep, a loud thud awoken him. Harry sat up suddenly, looking around for where it had come from. Suddenly, Harry heard muffled voices coming from his closet. He got out of bed and slowly tip-toed over, then stopped to listen. Three familiar voices were coming from his closet... 


	4. Travel by Spin Dust

Chapter Four  
  
"Fred! FRED! GET OFF MY BLOODY ARM IT'S GOING NUMB!"  
  
"WELL DEAL WITH IT GEORGE! I CAN'T BLOODY MOVE!"  
  
"HOW ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU BLOODY SHUT UP BEFORE WE BLOODY WAKE UP HARRY, OR WORSE, HIS AUNT AND UNCLE!"  
  
Harry opened his closet door and the three red headed boys rolled out of it and onto his floor. "Don't worry, I'm already up," Harry said.  
  
Ron, Fred, and George stood up and dusted them selves off. "That's a small closet you got there, Harry. I told you two all of us going at once was a bad idea," Ron said, then turned to his twin brothers.  
  
"Hey, it was your idea to use the Spin dust," Fred pointed up.  
  
"Spin...Dust? That sounds safe..." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Same thing as Floo Powder, except no fireplace needed," George explained to Harry.  
  
"Just like I said... that sounds safe..."  
  
"Well, lets get a move on it. Don't want to get caught again..." Fred said, grabbing Harry's trunk as George got Hedwig.  
  
"Caught? You snuck out..again?" Harry asked, a bit of a smirk on his face, but then he remembered last time when their mum caught them and the smirk disappeared.  
  
"Shhh! Let's just go," Ron said and walked over to where Fred and George where. "Come over here, Harry! Hurry."  
  
Harry ran over to where Fred and George were, a bit confused. Fred then pulled out a small bag. "Everyone ready?" He asked. Ron and George nodded, and Harry just stood there waiting for something to happen. Then, Fred threw the dust over then. In a second, Harry felt the same sickening, spinning feeling he felt last time he used Floo Powder. However, the spin dust didn't take as long as the Floo Powder did and he arrived at the Weasley's in only a minute afterwards. 


	5. Mrs Weasley's Greeting

Chapter Five  
  
A few minutes before Harry and her brothers arrived, Ginny was sitting up in her room. Even though it was now about seven in the morning, Ginny hadn't slept a wink. Something had been bothering her for the past few weeks. She couldn't sleep at all. Every night she had this strange dream. It was of when she was a baby. She dreamt that she was with some stranger. A woman. The woman had put Ginny in a basket and placed a cover over her. She then began to run with Ginny, until a man stopped her. He would then try to pry Ginny out of the woman's hands and when he did, he threw Ginny into the streets, dragging a screaming and crying woman away. The screaming was never heard, though, since it was only a dream. Ginny would be left in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. A car then suddenly began to drive towards her, closer and closer. But then, before the car could reach her and send her to her shallow grave...  
  
Ginny was then snapped out of her thoughts when a loud THUMP was heard downstairs. Ginny ran downstairs and into the kitchen, where she had heard the noise. She pulled out her wand just in case before she entered. She jumped out, wand extended. Her brothers stood froze, as well as Ginny did, until someone finally spoke. "What are you doing up so late? Besides scaring me half to death," Ginny demanded to know.  
  
"Correction. What are you dong up so early?" Fred said, moving his index finger from side to side as he spoke.  
  
"I heard a noise and woke up and came down."  
  
"Oh shit. We woke you up? What if mum or dad woke up as well?" Ron asked Fred and George, like they knew.  
  
"Don't worry, mum's not what you'd call a light sleeper, now is she?" George answered.  
  
"I'm not, am I?" said the voice of Mrs. Weasley from behind the twins.  
  
The twins suddenly froze and didn't move a muscle. "If we don't move... maybe she won't notice us..." Fred muttered, trying not to move an inch.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT!? AGAIN! DIDN'T YOU LEARN THE FIRST TIME!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at the twins and Ron. Harry just stood there, unnoticed and grateful for that at this moment.  
  
"B-but mum! We had to go get Harry!" Ron tried reasoning with his clearly un-reasonable mother.  
  
"WE COULD HAVE GOT HIM IN THE MORNING! WHAT IF YOU GOT LOST, OR WHAT IF YOU GOT CAUGHT BY THE MINISTRY!?"  
  
"Mum, we wouldn't have gotten caught. We used Spin Dus-," George began, until Fred elbowed him in his gut to shut up.  
  
"YOU USED THE SPIN DUST! I TOLD YOU IT WAS FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY!"  
  
"B-b-but..." George couldn't think of anyway to argue out of this one.  
  
Mrs. Weasley then turned to Harry. "It's nice to see you again, dear. You know where Ron's room is. Ginny, dear, help Harry carry his things to Ron's room while I have a little talk with your brothers." Mrs. Weasley glared at Fred, George, and Ron as she spoke her last eight words. Not wanting to get her anymore angry, Harry grabbed his trunk and began upstairs, Ginny with Hedwig behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I had a complaint about my chapters being a bit too short, so I tried my hardest to make this one longer. But, as you can see, I'm not as talented at writing as people say I am. Sorry this chapter took so long, tornado in town, over-flown pool in my yard, pieces of other people's houses everywhere. Huge mess and I had to help clean. Well, I'll try to update quicker and make the chapters longer.  
  
Disclaimer (again): I own nothing 'cept plot and Romania (again) 


End file.
